


Caught In The Middle

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flicka makes a dangerous choice. </p><p>AU. Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Middle

"Its her or me...."

Of all the choices she had faced since becoming a wrestler, this was the one Flicka had dreaded. 

"You can choose _her_... and her tiny little company... or **me** , and a world of legends."

Stephanie seemed sure she would win, but then Stephanie had always been sure of herself, ever since they met. Stephanie, however, had no real way to bring Flicka to choose her, legends were just that, legends. She wouldn't be wrestling with them and she didn't like the current crop. Much as she may like Charlotte, or Natalya, or even Tamina. No. They were not reason enough. Flicka could feel Dixie's eyes on her back and smiled, moving closer. 

"You say I have a choice..."

She was standing almost directly in front of Stephanie. 

"I made so many choices to get this far... and now I choose again."

She moves to rest her hands on Stephanie's shoulders, leaning closer, her voice low. 

"It was never going to be you. _Princess._ "

She pushes Stephanie away, turns and walks away, her eyes locked on her choice, the woman she would always choose. 

"You _bitch._ "

Stephanie's voice rings from behind her and Flicka laughs, still walking towards Dixie. She knows Stephanie will be heading for her and side-steps, moving to pull Dixie aside as she does so, letting Stephanie fall at her feet. 

"I may be a **bitch** , _princess_ , but at least I never grovel."

Her toes connect with Stephanie's stomach before she steps around her, looping an arm around Dixie, her eyes still locked on her. 

"I'm coming _home._ "


End file.
